


I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles remembers nothing.<br/>Okay, that's a lie.<br/>But the things he does remember can't be real.<br/>Can they?<br/>He's a nobody, why would...?<br/>Why would he live with bunch of strangers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

The dream was same again.

  
. Wide meadow filled with big, blue flowers that ended in a creek? A river?  
He couldn’t tell.

  
Nursing a cup of coffee, he tried to capture the remains of the dream. If he concentrated enough he could almost remember the smell of the flowers. The feeling of petals under his fingers.  
He heard the footsteps coming downstairs.  
“What are you doing up, buddy?”, Scott thudded towards him. “It’s 4am, another bad dream?”  
“No”, Stiles shook his head without looking at his friend. “ It wasn’t a nightmare. It just left me uneasy”  
Beta slumped in the chair next to him. “I can’t even begin to imagine how you must be feeling”

  
Stiles gave him a weak smile. “It feels surreal. Last thing I remember is being a nobody, us trying to get on lacrosse team, jerking off to thought of Lydia and praying to every deity that she will notice me. And now…. I look at her and I feel nothing. I mean ,she’s just as gorgeous as ever but….” he trailed off.  
Silence lingered for a few minutes. “I wake up to a new life where apparently I live in a house filled with werewolves. My dad says I have no student loan, that Derek paid for my school. For all of us. Isaac made me chocolate chip cake half a dozen time in last three weeks since I’ve been here. Erica crawled into my bed two times last week. Last memory I have of her is braining me with part of my own Jeep, man” he huffed.  
Scott gave him an encouraging smile. “I know this is a lot for you to take in. But, we have a good life here, Stiles” he assured. “It’s been a long journey, man” he frowned. “To be honest, I’m glad that you don’t remember some things. But we’re happy here. We were all a bit broken but we made it through”  
“See, that’s’ another thing” Stiles fixed his eyes on his best friend. “How did we get here?” he wanted to know. “Cause, I have… I can’t differentiate what are dreams and what are glimpses into my life. I have..” he rubbed a hand over his face, “these flashbacks or whatever of me and Erica splashing each other in a duck pond?” he made it sound like a question. “And of me hoisted up on Boyd’s shoulders at some kind of party? And Lydia sleeping in my lap? Allison driving the Jeep?” Stiles rolled his eyes when Scoots face went all dopey at the mention of Allison.

  
“Yeah, those are all real. You and Erica tackled each other at that Park we went to last year. Derek was maaaaad” he smiled. “The Boyd one is from your 21st birthday, dude, you got so wasted. Derek was mad again. Allison drove your Jeep countless times and same goes for all of us sleeping on you” he looked at Stiles fondly. ‘Like I said, it’s a good life”, he said as he got up to get himself a cup of coffee. Sun was breaking out.

Stiles kept starring out the window.

  
He felt like all his memories were hidden behind a thin wail. It was there, slightly out of reach. If he could just take one more step. Just one more and he could…. He could grab that curtain covering his brain. Shielding him, keeping him in the darkness.

  
But more than that, he wanted to get rid of that nagging feeling at the back of his head that he was missing something so much more than just his memories.  
More than anything, he remembered someone next to him.  
It was almost a physical pain not to have that someone next to him.  
He wanted to ask the others but… He was terrified of what they’re gonna say.  
He wasn’t sure he wants to know. He just knows that his bed is too big for him. That pictures are missing from the walls. That they tiptoe around him.  
He also sees the discoloration on his left finger. Obviously, it was taken recently. Maybe that roof didn’t just damaged his head. Maybe it took someone permanently. He was terrified of the truth. And yet, he felt like he’s stepping closer to that wail with each passing day. Phantom person next to him has no face. But Stiles swears he can remember the kisses on his skin. He can remember what their laugh sounds like. He knows it’s a rare sound. Precious. It makes him feel guilty. How can he not remember?  
He forgets about the time, he just sinks into the pool of his own questions and doubts. Before he knows it, there are voices around him as the rest of the pack joins him and Scott in the kitchen.  
“Morning, Stiles’ Isaac beams at him. “How did you sleep?”  
“Um, fine, it was fine’ he answers on autopilot as Isaac comes over and wraps his arms around Stiles’ shoulders gently.  
“Quit hogging him” Erica whines as she enters the kitchen. “Derek, tell Isaac to quit hogging Stiles. You’re not his favorite” she narrows her eyes at her fellow beta.  
“It’s 7am, both of you shut up” Derek grumbled Scott passed him a cup of coffee. “Isaac, you’re not helping him, leave him alone”  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind” Stiles said and Derek looked at him in wonder. “I mean, I don’t remember anything but it feels….Right. When they plaster themselves all over me” he was surprised at how honest his words were even to his own ears.  
“Those are good news, who wants waffles?” Boyd called out.  
“I’m making him breakfast, you did it yesterday” Isaac whined.  
“You make me sick, Lahey” Jackson sank into chair next to Stiles. “You okay, Stilinski?” he gave a head nod.  
Stiles groaned. “This, see, this is what I can’t wrap my head around” he pointed a finger at Jackson. “Why is he talking to me? The rest of you I can digest. But Mr. Douchetastic being polite to me? Being worried about my well being? I can’t, I just can’t”  
“Always a delight talking to you, Stilinski” Jackson glared at him.  
“Play nice, Jackson”, Lydia ordered as she joined them and kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “You okay, sweetie?’  
“Scratch Jackson being nice, THIS” he jerked a thumb at Lydia, “is freaky. Lydia Martin is kissing my head affectionately. “  
“Don’t flatter yourself, some of us just have to be nice to you” Jackson retrieved a paper from outside and sat back down.  
‘What does tha-?”, Stiles was about to ask but Derek growled at Jackson and both boys promptly stopped talking.  
“So, waffles?” Boyd saved the morning.  
“I’m gonna go take a walk.” Stiles said after they cleared the dishes and few people got up to follow him. “ON MY OWN” he snapped. ‘Stop following me like you’re ducklings and I’m mother duck of something. I can walk on my own. Jesus, you have co-dependency issues, you know that , right/” he looked at each of them separately.  
“Just don’t go far, okay? “ Derek pleaded and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dad”  
He made an effort to slam the doors behind him.  
Erica waited until he was out of the earshot to repeat for the 100th time:”I still think we should tell him”  
“Erica, enough. We talked about this” Derek ordered.  
“It’s been three weeks and he’s not getting any better. Maybe we have to jump start him. Maybe his brain works like his crappy Jeep” Jackson offered his insight.  
“Guys, we can’t tell him” Scott took Derek’s side. “Last memory he has of Derek is him slamming Stiles’ head into a steering wheel. Its’ a big step from there to being married to him and raising his rag-tag pack of wolves. We might make more damage than good”  
“But I miss him” Isaac wailed as Jackson opened his mouth: ‘Yes, I’m pathetic, fuck you. And you miss him, too. I’m just saying it out loud. “  
“And you think I don’t?” Derek slammed his fist on the table, chipping part of the marble. “Cause it’s a ride in the park for me to sleep alone for the first time in 6 years. I love the fact that my husband has no fucking clue that we’re married or that he’s pack mom to my betas. Whenever you think you have it bad, remember that I have it hundred times worse. And no one tells Stiles anything” he used all the power of his Alpha authority. “He either comes back to us on his own or we learn to live with this as it is.”  
Allison was the only one who met his eyes. “Can you really do that?” she asked him in a voice barely above a whisper.  
“What choice do I have?” he said as he left the room.  
They were all sitting on the porch when Stiles returned.  
Covered in mud.  
Literally, from head to toe. Only his face was clean cause he obviously used his shirt to wipe the mud off of it.  
“Your stupid land has a swamp, did you know that?” he called when he saw the pack. ‘I literally fell in your fucking swamp, you asshole” he pointed at Derek.  
For a moment no one said anything and then Derek let out a roaring laugh. He literally hunched over from how hard he was laughing. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Alpha laugh and it felt as the damn was open and the flood was washing away everything.  
That sound.  
He heard that before.  
Even his memory addled brain remembered that sound.

It was Derek.  
His missing puzzle piece, that nagging feeling in his head, it was Derek.  
He blinked and the picture came into focus perfectly.  
The meadow with big blue flowers that ends with a creek. Improvised deck. With betas standing on them, each holding a big white board.  
Words on the boards formed: “WILL YOU MARRY OUR SOURALPHA AND OFFICIALLY BE OUR MOM?” with Derek kneeling in front of them, holding a ring in his hand and the most hopeful look Stiles has ever seen on his face. He hears his own laugh in the memory. Derek’s beaming face as he crashes into him.  
“Stiles?” he vaguely recognizes Scot’s voice calling to him.  
His mind supplies him with a memory of him dancing, warm hands securely around him. Derek whispering in his ear. Erica catcalling after them as they drive away, cans attached to the back of Derek’s Camaro.  
Derek trailing warm kisses down his back.  
Stiles’ face go read at the memory of countless encounters against the wall. Damn you, brain, how could you forget that?!  
“Stiles?” Derek’s voice was calling to him this time.  
And it opens another memory. That same voice, horrified, calling to him in panic, as he fells the rumble cover him.  
He can’t let Derek think he doesn’t remember.  
He can’t believe he could forget.  
When he focuses his eyes back on the group, he’s faces with eight sets of worried eyes.  
He blinks rapidly and moves closer to Derek, standing cautiously at the front of the group. He raises his hand and cups Derek’s face. “I know you” he murmurs, barely audible. “I know you” he moves that last step forward and finally yanks that imaginary wail that was covering his life for past two months.  
Derek lets out a noise as if someone gutted him when their lips meet. And it hurts. It hurts to think Derek thought he may never have this again. That he will lose Stiles.  
Like Stiles wouldn’t fight tooth and nail to get back to him.  
To their home.  
Their pack.  
“I know you, too” Derek broke the kiss with a sob. “I missed you so much. I couldn’t…” he broke off to kiss Stiles again. And again. And again.  
“I think you’d want this back”, Erica put something in Derek’s palm.  
He snorted and took Stile’s hand. “Wanna be married to me again?” he asked.  
Stiles pretended to think. “I dunno, man. You have a shit load of kids” he looked over Derek’s shoulder at betas. Jackson rolled his eyes. “Just put the ring on it, Derek”  
“Is that a no?” Derek raised an eyebrow.  
“Like I could ever say no to you, you moron. “Wedd me, Eyebrows of my Heart” he smiled and Derek slid the ring on and kissed Stiles again.  
“I CALL CENTER OF THE PUPPY PILE” Isaac yelled.  
“Screw you, Lahey, you were the center last time” Jackson pushed him.  
‘I though you don’t care” Lydia smirked at her boyfriend.  
“I don’t” , he informed highly. “It’s about principles.”  
“So, you don’t mind being at the far end of the pile?” Boyd was onto him.  
“No” , other boy hesitated.  
“You are such a shit liar, Jackson”, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and yanked forward. “Come on, kids. Mama wants cuddles. Lots of them. Also, I am in the centre of the pile”  
“You’re the center of the pack, it’s not fair for you to be the center of the pile, too” Jackson fought on principle. Yeah, right.  
“Suck it up, my baby Kanima” Stiles gave him a shit eating grin they entered the house.


End file.
